


bleeding out

by Catzylap



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe, Angst, Bittersweet, Closeted Character, Gen, Murder Mystery, Secret Identity, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catzylap/pseuds/Catzylap
Summary: After the missing childrens incident Henry Emily flees, scared of what his company had become without leaving a trace. Having no one else his daughter Charlotte is adopted and raised by Dave, a cold man who wanted to forget his past involvements. However, as she grows up her once vague childhood becomes more and more clear, and the secrets behind her fathers creations and the man who raised her start to come to fruition.
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller & Henry Emily, William Afton | Dave Miller & Henry Miller
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is just going to clear up some stuff about my AU that I couldn't fit in the summary!: Charlie is adopted by Dave at a very young age hence as why she cannot remember who he is for a long time plus he has his name completely legally changed. Dave has a shady past but no criminal record, he was questioned but never sentenced to any prison time for the murders. He had all three of his children that are dead except for Michael, who appears later on.

yeah so hahahha its been YEARS since I published a fic lets see if this one goes anywhere :> also i'm quite possibly looking for a co writer so I don't loose interest in the story so dm me @williamaftonxreader on insta if you're interested.


	2. preface

_ Dear Mike, _

_ This will be the last you will hear of me. _

_ This is what is best for Charlotte. No, this is not out of selfishness, or me running from the law. It is truly for her to have some sort of a shot at life that isn’t shadowed by past events. Maybe even my departure will be beneficial to you. _

_ I only ask one more thing of you: All that happened needs to stay locked away in Hurricane, do you understand this? Do you understand why? As long as you choose to hold onto it I cannot let you speak to her, she is young enough in which the memories will fade with time. I have done such unspeakable things, and yet my biggest regret is wrapping you up in everything. Regardless I hope you find some kind of peace one way or another my son. I’m sorry, I love you, and I wish I could have told you that when you were young. Then perhaps things could be different. _

_Before I go I wanted to make sure you would be sound financially. I put enough money under your name so you could get a good college education, it doesn't make up for anything but I felt it was the least I could do as the horrible parent I was._

_ We leave tomorrow.  _ _ please forget me. forget this. all of it. _


	3. For her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I decided to work and publish this first chapter, nothing much but I did want to set up some MAJOR plot points. its hard to start things out when you just wanna get to the really interesting stuff lol!! please enjoy and tell me if you want to see more :) ily guys!!

Dear diary,  
It's me again. I know i don't write to you so much anymore but maybe it's good there isn't too much to say, life is fun. Remember the dream I used to have every night? it's more of a nightmare I guess.. there's a boy, and a girl. There's a big rabbit, a big yellow rabbit. It's like the kind we see at the mall during Easter but he reminds me a bit of a robot, a robot that moves like a person! It sounds so crazy, he also has a voice like a normal voice not a robot voice. He takes the boy, never the girl. Always the boy. I know he says it's just a scary dream it doesn't mean anything but what if he's wrong? Anyway, it came back, the dream, I started having it again but it didn't end after that part, I always reached out. I feel this nerve to reach out but there's nothing. It's just silence, the kind of silence you get when you cover your head super hard with a pillow. I can't hear a single thing.

But it's so loud.

…  
April 10th 1990 

The nineties had gone into full swing, and as the present drove in with full force the past seemed to slowly fade away in the background. Sometimes he forgot everything that happened. Most days it wasn't his immediate thought upon waking up and what kept him awake all night like it had for so many years. He locked it away inside of him so well it felt like he had partly convinced himself it never happened.

Regardless, David Miller had a new name and a new life and he was determined to keep it that way. Freddy's was lost to time, every scrap of his machines trashed and burned. Now he had another to care for. A child to give him a second chance he frankly didn't deserve. He had vowed not to mess it up like he had done in the past.

Cruising down the highway fresh off from work Dave dialed the station to a classic rock station. Once he settled in he rolled down the tinted window to let in the kind of crisp spring breeze that was the kind described only in books. It was beautiful outside, just the right amount of sunlight with a few clouds spotting the crystal blue sky. Life blossomed frightfully with new chances, everything felt nearly perfect.

“Oh William, perfect doesn't exist. Your life built on these discrepancies will crumble like all lies do.” Dave sped up while turning the volume of the music to full blast, he was caught completely off guard. The voice faded away within seconds as he pulled into the lot, sweat permeating on his forehead. It had been years since he heard her voice, why today? Everything was so nice, it was so normal.

He arrived at the carpool line fashionably early as per usual on Fridays since he usually wasn't held over with work. Not to mention him and Charlie had a weekly tradition to get ice cream from a local mom and pop owned parlor. The man lit his third Newport of the day in the glove compartment and nestled it between his lips, watching the nearby pedestrians leaving school from every direction just as the bell rang settling down from the mere panic minutes earlier. His therapist always told him when he lost his cool to notice something simple around him.

He took his advice to think about the looming school building in front of him. It looked more like a mall or convention center than any kind of school. Giant windows everywhere, multiple stories and sleek interior. There were many specialty classes and extracurricular activities to take, and it was only an elementary school. This kind of stuff made him glad he chose to move to California. It was big, diverse, and beaming with opportunities. It was nothing like Britain or Utah, so he liked that it was so fresh. The fear wavered near completely and he took a deep breath in knowing right now in the moment he was okay.

The carpool line began to wrap around the block. Hearing the murmurs of excitement from all the kids happy to go home on a sunny Friday afternoon made him reminisce on his young days. The ones before the cold realization hit that life always rolls on, and sometimes you wait in every moment of peace to look for the evil lurking around the corner. It is sad but nothing quite seems to last the way we expect it to as kids.

Those childhood memories were priceless to him even though Afton was known to be the weird kid to everyone else. Schoolyard flashbacks included the constant bullying and teasing from the other children. He had no real friends or any kind of connection until Henry...which was in his much later adult life. Surprisingly that didn't bother him, having no one but himself for so long wasn't all too bad. 

Huh If only he hadn't fucked his entire old life over.

Hearing the muffled footsteps up to the car Dave looked up to find his adoptive daughter  
waiting eagerly in front of the passenger door, which he gladly unlocked. He chuckled to himself since she could barely peer over the car's windows when standing right outside it.

Charlie was shorter than average, having ash brown hair down to her shoulders and deep emerald coated eyes. She was watchful and cautious of her choices like her father, truly mature for a ten year old but still innocent at heart. The girl would examine something thoroughly before forming a hard opinion. Dave knew she would have done such a good job in Henry's line of work, with the lengthy experimentation and countless hours of silently watching, figuring out how to create.

“Hi Dave!” she jumped up with excitement seeing him as he let her in, she definitely let down her guard with him compared to literally anyone else.

Unlike a majority of her peer set wanting to seem ‘too cool’ for their parental figures Charlotte never even considered him a burden or was embarrassed by him. She thought he was an intriguing man, holding onto every word he spoke. "hey kid, How was school?" He asked, ruffling her hair as she threw her bag into the back seat.

"It was okay I guess, just excited to be out. Plus it's ice cream day!" she replied with a light but beaming smile scribed on her face. Dave puffed a cloud of smoke out the open window as he turned on the ignition, Charlie wrinkled her nose in return she never did enjoy the fact he was a smoker. 

“Ice cream day...huh?? I never made any promises” He joked hoping to get a rise out of Charlie “Oh come on! You know what it means!!” she half groaned and giggled at the same time playfully shoving him. "Alright alright, can't keep that sugary crap waiting for too long can we?" Charlie eagerly nodded while he turned up the radio louder and pulled out of the lot.  
...

One fudge ripple and mint chocolate chip later the two arrived back to the quaint two story building they called home. It was in a quiet gated neighborhood with mostly elderly people.

There were no kids around their general vicinity to the point the school wouldn't even send out a bus that way. To Dave's observation, Charlie never seemed to be bothered by the fact she had to find her own entertainment, and embark on solo adventures. She often felt disconnected from others her age, opting to live in her own happy little world. 

"Get your homework all sorted out before you watch TV I know how distracted you get" Dave warned as he unlocked the door

Charlotte went to the living room to do her work while Dave headed upstairs to the office room, it had a glass sliding door letting in lots of natural light during the day. He sat down and got to doing some minor paperwork for the landscaping company he worked at, to him you could never wait to do your work. Falling behind even just a little bit was a no go.

He kept his desk barren with clutter or personal belongings so as to not get overwhelmed. The only exception is a small picture of him and young Charlotte on the doorsteps of the house when they first moved in, he would often look at it with a smile, even if it reminded him of how hard it was for so long.

He dreaded becoming any kind of parental figure again after the past three, but when Henry left Dave knew if anyone else had taken her she wouldn't have been protected from the past events of Freddys like he did. Even a strong girl like her would likely be traumatized for so long. Charlie's only other family member, Henry’s sister Jennifer had died from a terminal illness a year before Henry fled so Dave was really the only person close to Henry left. 

In a span of a week, Dave had found a house 15 minutes from Long beach, packed up everything, finalized the adoption papers, and fled with a baby Charlie to a new life. It was the only life he wanted her to remember. 

Of course, it didn't immediately pacify any of his long list of worries. He spent night after night putting her to bed and then sobbing his eyes raw in the next room over. He wouldn't stare people in the eye, just do his work then come home and lock himself in his room until Charlie's babysitter had to go home. He had done so much wrong, he shouldn't have taken her, he knew that. He would have to lie to her, everything was built on the sick lies he told. 

She believed he was great, a selfless man who raised her after her father mysteriously vanished. She knew who he was, his name and that he loved her, she was told he passed in a machinery accident when she was just a few months old. Especially when Charlie was younger she didn't know how to cope with her biological fathers supposed death. She grieved over a man who was likely still alive somewhere far away, but she wouldn't know.

It was to protect her, he convinced himself.

Everything was for her.


End file.
